Adventure of Naruto world
by koopinator20
Summary: hopre you enjoy it, i hoped it is in the guidelines of the creaters, i am english class and i'm learners how to descripe things so i hope it helps me get better at this, its a story not anime, but the idea came from the naruto series but it is not canon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the characters the anime belongs to its rightful owner or creator.

For the record if I did own naruto things like dimensions or other things in TV would be different I hope you enjoy the story this is the main dimensional. I say a couple things about the story the main character's name will remained unknown unto the final part. I might use a nickname.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. I will answer explain the beginning of the story enjoy.

Adventure of Naruto world

There was a teenager he was 16 yrs. Old, he wore black jogging pants, wore a black hoodie, had black hair, in a buzz cut, with a color mix skin, he walked every time and excised and loved to run or do fun things like video games, climb trees, or run. Later on a certain day he walked outside and travels a bit in his neighborhood and final a massive hole cave like a military plane crash. He went in and founded a petal with a blue electrified the object size like a watch, but bigger and blue. He walk up to it and the object jump at him and when on his wrist the teenager try to take it off, he when home and got some of his dad's tools and use them to try to get the watch off but doesn't work, he thinks he can go to the government to get it off bad decides it's a bad idea. He thinks to check back at the hole to see if there were some clues to what it is and what it was. He saw a wall with a picture on it; it had a lizard on it that look bigger then a normal size lizard, with wings. he then see something on the wall but, Then a portal pops up from out of nowhere and sucks the character in. he then pops up in a forest and then use the watch and starts messing with it, and then memory's that the wall shows something about he then copy it, then transforms into a lizard with feathers on his arms and tails and says. "I become that lizard but I have feathers and I don't know the color of what it through, and also don't have wings." He then walks and around then gets out of the forest and then sees the leaf village gate and says." I must have somehow got to the world of Naruto from the TV show I didn't think it actually was a universal existed cool." He wonders if he can find Naruto. He then goes in and ends up at the hyuuga's house. He then gets attack by Hanabi he jumps back and fells on back but he missed her gentle fist. Hanabi was wearing a sleeveless blue V-neck shirt with a mesh amour underneath and blue shorts regular blue ninja sandals; she had nice dark brown hair, with long bangs with a single lock in her face, with white eyes. Then Hanabi says "what are you?" she then strikes again with her gentle fist attack and hits the character in the face, arms, and body. The character then tries to grab her hands and strike back, He thinks could I perform justu so he does a hand sign and actives Byakugan, the character thinks how did I active Byakugan Then Hiashi pops up then Hanabi looks and starts repeated hitting the character and hit him in the air and hits back down with her hands in a push. And asks how that was to her father. The character tiredly tires to get back up back Hiashi smashes the character down. Hiashi wore a white firmly tied kimono with sandals, he black hair and white eyes, with then says she needs to train more. The character lies on the ground knock out. The character transforms back to human form still knock out.

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the characters the anime belongs to its rightful owner or creator.

For the record if I did own naruto things like dimensions or other things in TV would be different I hope you enjoy the story this is the main dimensional.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators.

Part 2 getting settled

Hiashi turns around to look at the character but he sees a human instead of a lizard where strike. He then shows a look of confusion to Hanabi, then she looks and then becomes confusion, then Hiashi and Hanabi try shaking the character but he doesn't wake up, then Hiashi says " Hanabi take him to the guest room and get me when he wakes up". Hanabi reply, "Yes sir." She then drags the character across the ground up to the Hyuuga's House and then to the guest room. Hiashi Tells Neji Hyugga that we find a person who was a lizard but we don't know how he transforms to a human. 30mins later Eventually the character awakes and thinks" all of that must been a dream" but the character looks around and realizes this wasn't a dream, he still sees the object on his wrist, the bed is different, and sees Hanabi she says "it seems you awaken tell me who are you?, and how were you that lizard?" the character explains what had happened. She says "so you are saying you found a cave and a petal with a watch looking object and it jump on your wrist and wouldn't let you take it off, and you try everything." Hanabi asks the character "are you hungry?" the character reply "yes." Hanabi says "I need to get Dad wait there." She quickly gets up and opens the slide door and gets Hiashi. Hiashi asks the character how he was that lizard, and how he use the Byakugan The character explains to Hiashi how it happened, and that he isn't part of the Hyuuga family. Hiashi says "so you're from another world I didn't think that we would meet a person from another world." Then the character says" you actually exist in a anime called Naruto I didn't think I it would be a world I would end up in. But Hiashi says "you must be hungry come with us to dinner and could you tell nephew about this. The character then says "ok' the character then follows them to the table in another room and sits down the character looks and sees Neji, and Hinata, then at the food and thinks this looks like high quality food. He sees Salmon, wine, and spaghetti. The character then thinks I shouldn't be eating this, the character then asks hanabi" is this really ok?" hanabi says "Dad said its find." The character starts explaining to Neji and Hinata who he is and how he got there. Neji slurps his tea and says" that is some story". The character says "I don't know if I will ever back home but what happened probably will not happen again. It's exciting to be there but I can't go back. Hinata says "you will get back" comforting the character. The character Then go's outside. Neji challenges the character to a fight. The character reply " I like fighting it's fun, so ok."

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the characters the anime belongs to its rightful owner or creator.

For the record if I did own naruto things like dimensions or other things in TV would be different I hope you enjoy the story this is the main dimensional.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators.

Part 3 character vs. Neji

Neji and the character go to the backyard. Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata watches. The character presses the watch again and transforms into lizard form. Everyone looks with a surprised look, Neji says" is it like that." The character reply "yes", Then the battle started, Neji charges at the character and the character jumps back, the character thinks does he have any powers and try to see if he could possibly have super speed, he then runs towards a tree and thinks " hopes this works." He successfully runs up the tree really fast, the character reaches a branch and stands, and thinks cool I have super speed it should be easy to evade or get up close to a target. Everyone looks in a surprised expression, even Neji. The character starts thinking earlier I was able to active Byakugan, it could mean I can perform Justus it's possible I can do the shadow clone justu like Naruto, the character then does the Hand sign and shadow clones appear the character says "yes". Neji show a look of surprise, he then actives Byakugan and doesn't see any Chakra points he then says to himself" what I can't see any chakra points? Is it because he's from another world? The character thinks could I survive from falling at high falls, the clones wondered the same thing one of them says let me try. He then jumps and touch the ground and says yeah we can, the character and the clones jump down, they all run up to Neji and start punching Neji, Neji falls down after the fifth punch had hit him. He then tries to get up but he couldn't so the character helps him up. And Neji asks do you have any chakra points the character says" shouldn't I have some cause I just use ninjustu, earlier." Neji says" I didn't see anything, only nothing." The character looks with a surprise and thinks isn't it possible since I'm from another world the rules here don't apply to me. Then he says what he thought to Neji, Neji "says "that's a possibility". Neji explains to Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi that he doesn't have any charka points, Hanabi says "earlier when I faced him I didn't see any charka points. The Character says to Hiashi he's going to see what powers he has. The Character notices the clouds forming and it began to rain. The character starts messing with the watch and finds out there is a stats checker built into the watch. The stats checker tells him his life signs, and time limit for the transformation. The character thinks if he can use chakra shouldn't there be a way to see, the character then gets Hinata and says' could you use Byakugan, or any Justus again I'm trying to see if I can get this to register charka and see if I can see if I can found out if I do have any charka. Hinata then uses Byakugan, and the character says can she do that again and she then does Byakugan again and the character says "got it" he then checks and says I registered now charka; it says you have an average amount of charka." I see how much you had now I'm going to see what amount I have." the character then switch's to stats and sees his amount, and says" I wasn't expecting a high charka amount". The character then thanks Hinata and starts practicing Justu

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story.


End file.
